Arrullo de Estrellas
by Kat Harley
Summary: Una boda que no debería ser. Ship: RivaMika. ¡Ojalá le des una oportunidad!


_Hola. Este oneshot es cursi. Amo el RivaMika y no me importa nada más xD_

_Espero les guste._

_Dedicado a Dana Laza y Carla Franco._

_Con admiración y profundo amor para SanNanKnight (me debes actualización de Abogado Experto)._

_DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es mía. La imagen de portada pertenece a su respectivo autor. La canción homónima en que se basa pertenece a la banda Zoé y es la única de ellos que me agrada y en la que he basado ya algunos otros trabajos._

_WARNING: Incesto, Lemmon leve._

...

_"__En el faro de tu amor,  
>en el regazo de tu piel,<br>me dejo llevar al sol…"_

El encaje del vestido, rematado en pequeñas perlitas y cristales brillaba a la luz del sol. Las flores del ramo, fragantes amapolas del más intenso de los rojos y aromáticas rosas blancas adornadas con pequeñas margaritas de campo arregladas de forma circular, yacían, atadas con un largo listón de seda roja, sobre la caja en que la florería del distrito las había regalado para la próxima esposa del Cabo Levi. En el ejército, si te casabas, era un gran acontecimiento, sobre todo si tenías grandes méritos como él.

_"__¿Qué apellido llevará esta novia? ¿Alguien sabe?"_ Era la pregunta general.

Pero para la casi esposa del Cabo Levi, esto no era de importancia.

Silenciosa, etérea como una aparición, salió desnuda del baño y se untó completamente en una crema de intenso olor a jazmín, que la Teniente Zoe le había dado para la ocasión y que le dijo que ella misma había desarrollado. "Se vendería bien" y rió mientras se la entregaba.

_"__Es un día especial. Siéntete especial. El enano le da mucha importancia al olor a limpio, tú lo sabes bien…"_

Mikasa sonreía, con esos labios rosados de tintes rojizos como un capullo en flor y se sintió relajar.

Era el día de su boda con Levi.

_"…__Es que no hay nadie como tú  
>que me haga sentir así,<br>en un arrullo de estrellas,  
>ahh, ahh, ahhh…<br>Te lo digo desde el alma  
>y con el corazón abierto…"<em>

Desnuda, seca y perfumada, se puso la ropa interior blanca, regalo del propio Levi que la había elegido especialmente para ella. Era la seda más fina que podía conseguirse, hecha exclusivamente, forrada del algodón más fino. Muy poca gente podía pagar un lujo así y fue la primera vez que Levi la escuchó reír fuertemente cuando lo bromeó diciéndole que era un pervertido. No tenía la risa escandalosa de _Cuatro Ojos_ni la cargante dePetra; la risa de Mikasa lo hizo sentir feliz y tenía el dejo sonoro de las voces asiáticas, pequeñas y bajas que había escuchado tanto en su infancia y que ahora parecían tan distantes. Sonrió ligeramente abstraído y Mikasa lo acusó de estar pensando en la amante a la que iba a abandonar.

Puso la caja blanca y enorme en la cama y bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana, su vestido de novia relumbró a la luz. Sacó el vestido de la caja y haciéndola a un lado, lo extendió sobre la cama. El tul de la falda parecía brillar y el cristal de la fajilla similar a un _obi_ japonés destellaba, aleatoriamente en contraste con el mate de las pequeñas e infinitesimales perlas que, bordadas alternadamente, parecían darle un toque de lujo mayor.

Mikasa pensó que no habría en su vida un día más perfecto.

Bajó el cierre oculto a la espalda del precioso vestido de corte princesa y lo alzó pasándoselo por sobre la cabeza. La seda rozó la piel de su cuerpo fuerte y delicado. No parecía una mujer sencilla. Parecía una muñeca, de piel blanca y perfecta, de ojos oblicuos y móviles, ansiosos, de semblante angelical. Era la princesa que su madre asiática y luego Carla Jaeger le habían dicho que debía ser el día de su boda. Con las manos atrás subió despacio el cierre hasta donde alcanzó y luego despacio alzó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro terminando de subirlo.

Al dar la vuelta, la luz del sol traspasaba sus pupilas y les daba un brillo acerado.

Se miró de lleno en el espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró, impresionada ante su propia belleza, radiante y perfecta.

Se escuchó la puerta y ante ella apareció Eren, que la miró fijamente, aún más impresionado que ella. Le pareció simplemente la persona más bella que había visto en su vida.

Se dio cuenta de lo muy cruel que fue toda su vida ante los sentimientos de protección y afecto de ella.

_"… __En un páramo de luz,  
>despojados del dolor,<br>nos volvemos a encontrar._

_Al final del infinito,  
>entre ríos púrpura,<br>a la fuente regresar,  
>ahh, ahh, ahhh …"<em>

Mikasa caminaba del brazo de su _hermano_.

En ese universo perfecto que comprendía le deparaba grandes momentos felices, no había lugar para el desgracia, la muerte, la duda o el miedo.

Hanji y Erwin, en la opulencia de su feliz matrimonio, observaban desde la primer banca de la iglesia a la feliz novia. Erwin le echó una ojeada a su mejor amigo, que estaba tenso al pie del altar y que nervioso se acomodaba la pequeña rosa roja en el bolsillo de un saco blanco aperlado de singular elegancia. Cuando vio caminar el cuerpo delgado y de su misma estatura hacia él, enfundado en un precioso vestido centelleante, su nerviosismo se tornó ansiedad.

Mikasa era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra y su pecho se henchía de un orgullo que jamás había sentido nunca, cosa que Erwin leyó en las pequeñas pupilas de su subordinado con la misma facilidad que cualquiera de los informes que de él había recibido, garabateados en una letra tan cuidada que eran casi imposibles de leer, excepto para él.

Detrás del blanco velo bordado en las orillas con perlas minúsculas, la sonrisa de Mikasa Ackerman brillaba aún más; no era la sonrisa tímida que Levi conocía bien y que ella reservaba para Eren, no. Esa sonrisa plena y sin barreras de ahora _era sólo suya_.

_"… __En el faro de tu amor,  
>en el regazo de tu piel,<br>me dejo llevar al sol._

_Al final del infinito,  
>entre ríos púrpura,<br>nos volvemos a encontrar,  
>ahh, ahh, ahhh …"<em>

La noche apenas comenzaba. Para Mikasa todo pareció pasar muy rápido.

Su deseo era mayúsculo e insaciable. La mordía… Desgarraba su ser del mismo modo que desgarraba titanes con las cuchillas de su equipo sin piedad.

Sus ojos fríos ya no parecían vacíos ni perdidos en una lejana galaxia; estaban lejos de estarlo. Sus ojos estaban en cada centímetro de su piel, su pulgar acariciaba sus labios, los que luego mordía con suavidad, compartiendo el vaho de su aliento.

_La intromisión… El vaivén… El abandono de su voluntad a la fuerza aplastante y posesiva de quien le enseñó todo lo que ahora comenzaba a saber._

Ése ardor… Ésa sensación de fuerza sobrehumana que parecía nacer directamente en sus entrañas… 

_La profanación de su más profunda intimidad, bañada en el líquido del placer más primitivo._

Era incapaz de sentirse sucia.

Se sentía asombrosamente viva.

_"… __Eres mi amor eterno,  
>mi ángel de la guarda,<br>ahh, ahh, ahhh,  
>te lo digo desde al alma,<br>y con el corazón abierto,  
>ahh, ahh, ahhh… "<em>

Quería mirarlo. Asegurarse de que nada era como ahora sabía que era.

Alguien lo llamó "Levi Ackerman".

No podía ser cierto.

Su mano se deslizó suavemente por su rostro donde las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas dejando un rastro doloroso hasta el suelo lodoso.

_"… __Entre tus alas dormí,  
>y en tu mirada compasiva crecí,<br>siempre confiaste en todo lo que soñé,  
>me cuidaste y me guiaste hasta aquí,<br>ahh, ahh, ahhh …"_

Sin preguntar, los dos sabían todo, no había necesidad de palabras. No había necesidad de explicarle nada a nadie, porque _si nadie lo sabía excepto por ellos dos, quedaba rogar a las Diosas de las Murallas, si existían, que sus hijos tuvieran pulgares._

Mikasa se rió ante este pensamiento.

_"… __Te lo digo desde el alma  
>con el corazón abierto<br>Ahh, ahh, ahh…  
>Eres mi amor amor eterno<br>mi ángel de la guarda  
>Ahh, ahh, ahh…"<em>

Porque sin importar nada, _ no renunciaría a él._

Podían no tener hijos. Dudaba que él jamás tuviera talentos para ello y honestamente ella ya no estaba en disposición de cuidar mocosos, pues desde niña ya había cuidado a Eren y Armin. Y luego en el ejército a sus compañeros. _Siempre había cuidado de otros._

Estaba bien si ahora, sólo para variar, era Levi quien cuidaba _de ella._

_"… __Te lo digo desde el alma,  
>con el corazón abierto,<br>ahh,ahh, ahhh…  
>eres mi amor amor eterno,<br>mi ángel de la guarda,  
>Ahh, aah, aah… "<em>

Todo eso pasó por su mente.

Sentía el estómago revuelto y su visión se sentía ligeramente nublada.

Pero estaba más feliz que nunca.

Iba a entregarle toda su vida a ése hombre.

_Otro Ackerman como ella._

¿Qué importaba si era su primo, su hermano o incluso su padre biológico?

¿Qué importaba cuando la vida gracias a su presencia se había transformado en algo perfecto y digno de vivirse? ¿Qué importaba cuando él había sido quien había salvado todo lo que ella había protegido con su propia vida?

_No importaba, porque aún si todos lo sabían, ella no iba a renunciar a él y su propósito sabiendo la obscura y perturbadora verdad sólo se había transformado en algo más fuerte que ella misma._

_"… __Te lo digo desde alma,  
>María llena eres de gracia,<br>ahh, ahh, ahh… "_

_No importaba porque él también la amaba._

...

_Gracias a todos por leer, los amo._

_Kat~_


End file.
